those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Mosin Nagant
Summary The Mosin Nagant is a rank 40 weapon introduced in the Prison Map update and it is the second bolt-action rifle in-game after the Winchester Model 70. It is a Russian-made rifle created in order to supplement the Russian army with higher capacity weapons. Dating from the early 1890s, the Mosin-Nagant (in-game a M1891/30 type), remains in service to this day, even after its replacement by the AK-47 in the late 1940s. Overview Functionally, it seems the most similar to the Winchester Model 70, albeit with higher recoil and the lack of scope, though it does have some advantages. It does 30 more damage, allowing it to 2-shot bloaters at later waves, is reloaded via a clip instead of individual bullets, and also shoots twice as fast. There is also extra bullet punch. Aim high and it will be able to take down multiple infected with its decent bullet punch. It is somewhat slow, so each shot has to count when at close range unless Trigger Finger is being used. 10 bullets per ammo pickup ensures that running low on ammo won't be a problem. With Heavy Hitter equipped, the Mosin will always be able to kill regular infected with a body shot. If you like sniping zombies for long range bonuses without a scope then this may be the gun for you. This gun has the 2nd highest damage in the game currently, with the Barrett M82A1 in first, dealing 180 damage, and the Winchester Model 1892 in 3rd with 120 damage per shot. Headshots Required * Civilian '-' 1 '''(Wave 1-15) * '''Military - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Bolter - 1''' (Wave 7-15) * '''Riot - 2''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Burster - 1 '(Wave 1-15) * '''Bloater '- '''2 (Wave 1-15) Pros & Cons Pros * High damage and great bullet punch allow you to obliterate any "trains" of infected with a few shots. (even higher damage than the Winchester) * Pickup ammo is very high, pickups give two clips worth of ammo. * Reloads using a clip instead of individual bullets, allowing for faster reloads. * While recoil is high, having to cycle the bolt allows the shooter to recenter their aim after every shot and cancels out the felt recoil. Cons * It's bolt action, so the player will have to stop aiming to chamber each bullet, resulting in a slow firerate and aiming being interrupted. * Low clip size. Trivia * In real life, unless the gun was completely depleted of ammo, a stripper clip could not be used to perform a reload. Rather, bullets would have to be loaded individually into the gun. This is most likely not present in the game as it would be monotonously slow and make the gun less appealing, or for balancing purposes. Updates [ 1/28/19 ] Added into the game. [ 7/31/19 ] Ammo reserve reduced from 30 to 20. Ammo pickup reduced from 15 to 10. [ 8/7/19 ] Ammo reserve increased from 20 to 30. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles